User blog:Ricola24/Cavalry Scout Vs. USMC
Cavalry Scout (19D): the eyes and ears of the battlefield commander, and efficient in combat if need be Marine Infantry (0311): The brute force backing up the Marine Corps WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?: CS: MC: Fauxhall Scrap Yard, Nevada, USA, August 16, 2014 2 US Army Humvees loaded with 5 Cav Scouts each are riding to a location where enemies are suspected to be. 2 US Marine ITV Growlers with 5 Marines each are headed there too. Both sides are told to engage all hostiles. The Scouts, stop about 400 meters from the Marines, but haven't been spotted yet. A Scout reports, "This is Stetson 1, I've spotted 2 OpFor Vehicles enter the AO, please advise." "All support is on standby, you're on your own for now," replied the CO. Meanwhile, the Marines pulled up next to a broken down Ice Cream Truck. "This is Hellhound 1, we've reached the target area, please adivise." Their CO told them to locate and eliminate all hostiles. One of the Cav Scouts was told to open fire, so he aimed his Mk. 19 Grenade Launcher and fired on the Marines. "Haul A**! INCOMING!" 7 Marines made it out in time, but lost a Growler and 3 marines. The Marine Gunnery Sergeant then said, "Return Fire!" One Marine got on a minigun and took out a Humvee and 4 Cav Scouts. The Marines opened up with their M240B, forcing the Soldier's heads down. An Army SDM (Squad Designated Marksman) took out the gunner with his M14 EBR. This attracted the Marine's Marksman with a M39 EMR and took out the SDM and their gunner before he could set up. The Shotgunners flanked around and found themselves facing each other. The Mossberg's buckshot dug into the Marine's Abdomen, mortally wounding him and throwing him to the ground. Barely alive, he quickly drew his .45 and blew a hole in the Scout's head, and shortly died minutes later. The Cav Scout Leader, SSG Rico drew his beretta and took out three Marines He put his piece back in his holster and switched back to his rifle. Meanwhile, Marines were firing on a soldier mounting his humvee. One shot from the Gunny's M16 blew the cavalryman's brains all over the Mk.19. SSG Rico and his buddy were looking around for signs of the Marines, but the crack of a distant gunshot filled the air, killing his buddy. Rico fired back, putting a hole in the assailant's chest. Now it was down to Gunny and SSG RIco. Taking cover, and firing full auto to keep Gunny busy, Rico moved in closer. Gunny saw a chance to fire back, burst firing on Rico's position. The Staff Sergeant took cover, and reloaded, while the Gunnery Sergeant did the same. Popping out of cover, they exchanged rounds, with Gunny taking a round to the heart, while Rico taking 3 to the stomach. Epilogue SSG RIco met up with his team in Fiddler's Green and had a good time with some Bueutiful Irish Girls, while the Marines regrouped in Hell, talking about how much a** they kicked and how they are going to kick Satan's Deadliest Warrior: Even Expert's Opinion, I think the Cav Scouts were a close match for the USMC, and had similar weapons. But I couldn't let myself become biased (GO ARMY!) so I made it a draw. Category:Blog posts